Sean Ambrose
Sean Patrick Ambrose is a former IMF agent and he is the main antagonist of the 2000 action spy film Mission: Impossible II. He is portrayed by British actor Dougray Scott: who also played Niles York in the 2013 film Death Race 3: Inferno. Overview Sean Ambrose was presumably born in the United Kingdom as stated by his nationality. Later in his life, he joined the Impossible Mission Force as a computer specialist. During his IMF career, Swanbeck replaced Ethan Hunt with Ambrose to face-double Hunt on field missions when the latter could not be found. This led Ambrose to use an Ethan Hunt latex mask as his disguise in 2000. Around 2000, Ambrose became interested with Dr. Vladimir Nekhorvich's newly created virus, Chimera, and he wanted to sell its cure, Bellerophon, to the highest bidder. Eventually, he left the IMF and began to form his own group, with Hugh Stamp as his right-hand man. Prior to the events, Ambrose was in a relationship with a highly capable professional thief, Nyah Nordoff-Hall, and it became close and sexual. The relationship ended, as Hugh stated that she "didn't gag for it" six months ago. Swanbeck also notes that Ambrose has missed her, been wanting her back ever since. History Ambrose disguised himself as Ethan Hunt to board the plane as "Dmitri" (Hunt's alias with Dr. Nekhorivch when he saved his life) with the doctor. In the middle of the flight, he revealed to the doctor that he is not Dmitri and killed him by breaking his neck. Ambrose took his red bag and dived out to "Checkpoint Charlie" with three of his men; Hugh, Ulrich and Wallis, just as the plane crashes in the Rockies. Returning to Sydney, he helped Nyah to be released from prison (a ruse planned by Hunt and his team to get information on Ambrose) and returned her to his location. After having a hour with Hall, Hugh became wary of her returning, as Ambrose used his cigar cutter to cut his little finger. At a horse race event, Ambrose had a business meeting with CEO John C. McCloy, where Hunt and his team collected information on the Australian-based company, Biocyte Pharmaceuticals. Questioning the events, he disguised himself as Hunt again and spoke with Nyah, who revealed herself to be Hunt's lover and told her to listen to whatever Ambrose said. As she left, Ambrose removed his mask in a slient anger and Hugh told him that Hunt interrogated McCloy while disguising as the doctor. Knowing he would go into Biocyte, he and his men waited for Hunt to collect the virus and attacked him there with Nyah as hostage. Telling Hunt he had her hostage, he ordered her to get the last Chimera sample, but she injected herself with it. Knowing that he won't kill her for the money, Hunt saved Nyah and fought back, but leaves her alive and escapes. Ambrose made Nyah go off in Sydney to die and planned a virus outbreak as he went to the Biocyte island complex with his men. Meanwhile, Hunt attacked the complex and he used a Hugh latex mask to disguise himself after Hugh was knocked out by the explosion from Hunt's grenade during the stand-off. Then, "Hugh" took "Hunt" to Ambrose, whom he promptly tortured and killed in appeasement. Seeing the patched up finger on the corpse, he screamed in horror when unmasking Hugh. Ambrose, Wallis, Ulrich and their operatives engaged in pursuit that resulted in the beginning of a motorcycle chase between Hunt and Ambrose. They took on in hand-to-hand combat, with Hunt gaining the upper hand on Ambrose. Then, he grabbed a Beretta 92FS and cackled towards Hunt, telling him that he should have killed before the latter grabbed a USP Compact to kill Ambrose. Personality Sean Ambrose was a man who determined himself to become rich by selling the Chimera virus. Though he thought he is caring, he is quick to aggression and showed himself to be possessive and arrogant. Examples are when he refused to listen to Hugh's warning of Nyah's return or pointing his gun at McCloy when he questioned him while torturing Hugh (disguised as Hunt). Despite his flaws, Ambrose was extremely intelligent and calculating, planning a plane assault with his men, and gaining Nyah's information while disguising as Hunt. He was also suave and somewhat caring for his allies, notably Nyah. When she returned, he showed himself to be happy and joyful with her at the horse race. Despite his care for her, he implied his usage of sex to Hugh before while using the cigar cutter. When he killed Hugh, he appeared to be horrified by his actions, showing he cared for him somewhat. That being said, he could turn on others, showing ruthlessness if needed. Notably when Nyah injected herself with Chimera, he called her a "bitch" in frustration, but did not kill her because she had £37,000,000 worth in her. When McCloy became disturbed by his violent act of torturing the masked Hugh, he pointed his gun at the latter. And when Hugh questioned him on Nyah's return, he use his cigar cutter on him. Ambrose was also a man of enjoyment and riches, wearing expensive clothing and gambling at horse racing. He strongly enjoyed Cuban cigars. Ambrose's known associates *Hugh Stamp (right-hand man) *Wallis *Ulrich *Simon *Several other operatives *John C. McCloy (business partner) Gallery Ambrose.png|Ambrose's evil grin. Sean Ambrose (2).png Sean ambrose.jpg Ambrose's death.png|Ambrose succumbs to his multiple bullet wounds following a fight with Ethan Hunt. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Spy Category:Criminals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Crime Lord Category:Fighter Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Businessmen Category:Master Manipulator Category:Envious Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Gaolers Category:Love rivals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:In Love Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Conspirators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Homicidal